


sleight of hand and twist of fate

by asphodelgrimoire



Series: what's mine is yours to make your own [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is Trans, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, PWP, Trans Male Character, burr is cute af, hamilton is subby af, jefferson is southern af, this has no purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelgrimoire/pseuds/asphodelgrimoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d gotten to the estate and upon walking in the door, immediately heard arguing from the kitchen.</p><p>Of course. Thomas wanted him to deescalate the fight between him and Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleight of hand and twist of fate

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from "with or without you" by u2 because you fucking know that's aaron's jam

Aaron wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there.

Physically, he’d come to Monticello at Jefferson’s request, and rode there on his bike. It wasn’t a far distance, and even though Thomas hadn’t given him a real reason for _why_ he was coming, it really wasn’t an issue, so he agreed.

He’d gotten to the estate and upon walking in the door, immediately heard arguing from the kitchen.

Of course. Thomas wanted him to deescalate the fight between him and Hamilton.

“Did you really think _this_ would be a good time? When we’re alone?”

“Well it’s better than if we were in public, that’s a lot more pressure.”

“At least if we were in public he wouldn’t think that we’re ganging up on him.”

“Look, if anyone has the ability to say no, it’s him. If he doesn’t want to-“

Aaron announced his presence by turning the corner, raising an eyebrow as their respective gazes fell on him. “Talking about me behind my back, are we?” It was partly a joke, but he couldn’t help wondering what they had been discussing. It didn’t seem like their usual shouting matches.

Alexander bit his lip and looked at Jefferson, clearly placing the blame on him. In turn, Thomas sighed, as if the man was forcing him to confess. “Actually, we were.”

Well. That didn’t comfort him at all.

Alexander and shifted his gaze to his own feet. “Uh, yeah, sorry about this, Jefferson’s planning skills are horrible. I just want you to know, I’m about to ask you something, and you can totally say no-“

“Oh my _god,_ ” Thomas drawled. “Ask him preferably before the clarifying rant, please for everyone’s sake.”

“Did you not just hear me say ‘I’m about to ask you something,’ like if you’re really deaf, that’s one thing, but-“

Aaron sighed loudly, stopping them both in their tracks. “Believe me, I know I can refuse you, Hamilton. I have a lot of experience with that. You too, Jefferson. What is the question anyway?”

-

And that’s apparently how he ended up half-naked with a knee on either side of Hamilton’s head.

Jefferson was kneeling right behind him, hands on his hips to help Aaron keep his balance. Neither of them had taken off any clothes, and he felt strange being the only one without pants or boxers. Aaron couldn’t think about that for long though, because Hamilton was breathing soft puffs of air between his thighs, and it was clear that was planning on doing much more than that.

“Can I-“ Aaron could almost feel the words against his skin.

Jefferson shook his head. “Not yet, be patient,” He turned to Aaron as Hamilton huffed a frustrated sigh. “Can he eat you out? Is that alright?”

Aaron took a deep breath, trying to calm himself enough to come up with a snarky response. The whole thing was surreal. “Can he? I’m the one practically sitting on his face. What do you think?”

“There’s no _practically_ about it,” Hamilton murmured into his thigh and reached up around Aaron’s leg to pull his hair tie out. They were in Jefferson’s bed- Aaron only knew that from the time he’d napped in this exact room to soothe a migraine- an alcove bed with quilted satin lavender sheets and red (probably velvet, if he knew anything about Jefferson’s tendency towards clichés) curtains at the entrance. The curtains were closed for the most part, leaving the nook comfortably dark. He could still see Hamilton’s face, his knowing dark eyes, his hair fanning out on the pillow-

 _Now is not the time to have revelations,_ Aaron thought, and forced himself to look at the wall behind the man’s head. He still hadn’t gotten an answer from Jefferson, who was probably waiting for him to answer the question himself. “Yeah, he can,” The sheets were cool underneath him, but he was burning up in his sweater (that they had neglected to remove) and curling his toes in anxiousness.

He felt Jefferson nod from behind him, guiding his hips lower. His legs spread further on the smooth sheets as a result, and now Hamilton was exhaling against his groin, and he was half-convinced he was going to die before anything even happened. Fortunately, they both moved quicker than he could. Hamilton’s mouth was on him in seconds. Aaron groaned and moved his hands to the wall. Jefferson moved from behind him, seemingly leaving them to their devices while he moved to sit against the wall that was length-wise to the bed. _To watch,_ Aaron’s mind supplied helpfully.

Although his mind was quickly dissolved into nothingness when Hamilton started to suck on his clit, then fixed his jaw wider to close his mouth around Aaron fully. Hamilton was sloppily fucking him with his tongue, and he in turn was rocking his hips down as hard as he could without breaking the man’s nose. He brought one hand down to weave his fingers into Alexander’s hair and pull up to bring him closer. That elicited a loud moan from him, who had replaced the hands that were previously on Aaron’s hips with his own.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Aaron hissed, his eyes watering and thighs trembling with the effort of keeping himself up. He tugged harder on Hamilton’s hair until he heard a whine from beneath him, and the hands on his hips tightened their grip. “You love this, don’t you,” It wasn’t even a question, but Hamilton hummed his agreement anyway, and Aaron almost doubled over with the vibration against his clit. Yeah no, he wasn’t going to last long at all. Not like that.

Especially not when Jefferson was moving back behind him. “Move down a bit,” he instructed, and at first, he thought the man was talking to him, but Alexander was the one who obeyed. “Good boy,” and that was all he said before pressing himself against Aaron’s backside, splaying his hand on Aaron’s hip, then his stomach. Rucking up his sweater to feel more skin. Thomas moved back down his body with an urgency though, and soon there was a rough thumb on his clit, and now he was sure he was going to die. Hamilton was still moving his tongue, occasionally letting it flick over Jefferson’s thumb, and possibly even redoubling his efforts.

When Aaron felt Jefferson’s head resting on his shoulder, he reached back with his free hand to grab him by the hair as well. He, for his part, only made a pleasantly surprised noise and pressed his lips to Aaron’s. The angle was terrible, and mostly they were just breathing into each other’s mouths and/or bumping noses, but it was worth it if only for the _whine_ Hamilton emitted as a reaction to seeing them kiss. Aaron almost made an embarrassing noise himself when he felt it.

The room was so hot. He couldn’t focus on anything beyond Thomas’ hand and Alexander’s mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as Aaron bucked into both touches, eventually having to pull away from the kiss for a deeper breath and settling for throwing his head back onto Jefferson’s shoulder as he panted into the darkness. His hands were still tangled in each man’s hair, and got tighter as he got closer to the edge.

By then, he was riding Hamilton’s face with abandon, unsure of where to look. Jefferson’s brow was furrowed in concentration- and it would have almost been cute if Aaron wasn’t going out of his mind. Alexander had his eyes closed, and he looked like he was in utter bliss, like he could live between Aaron’s thighs and might not even mind it. There was still a hand in his hair, alternating between tugging violently (at which he let out muffled moans) and combing through the strands in an almost gentle way (at which his eyelashes fluttered, and he would purr like a sated lion.)

The hand still in Thomas’ hair mostly just pulled, and whenever Hamilton curled his tongue just right, Aaron would gasp, and his arm would jerk before he could realize that it would result in harshly yanking the man’s hair. Jefferson didn’t even flinch at those times, instead snarling against Aaron’s neck, where he had previously been peppering sloppy open-mouthed kisses.

“C’mon, I know you’re close,” he drawled, dragging out the ‘s’ like a hiss. Compared to his usual polished speech and mannerisms, it was clear that Jefferson was just as affected by this as Aaron and Alexander were- his voice was getting rough around the edges and while there was only a tinge of Southern inflection in his everyday speech, it seeped in more obviously with his ragged state. He rolled his thumb against Aaron’s clit, merciless to the point that his legs almost snapped shut reflexively to cover himself, but Hamilton was holding his thighs apart and _Jesus fuck,_ he was near helpless. “C’mon, sweetheart. Come for us.”

And how could he argue with that? It couldn’t have taken more than ten seconds for him to come, his face hot and eyes wet. Aaron bucked down a couple of more times as he rode it out, biting down on a curse when he felt Hamilton lapping at the wetness without complaint.

His knees were sliding further apart, probably putting more pressure on Alexander’s jaw, but he couldn’t find the energy in himself to move. Luckily, Jefferson caught him by the hips as he slid down and deposited him on the sheets next to Hamilton. That allowed Aaron to finally inspect him in full detail. He almost moaned in seeing the man’s slick mouth and chin, his eyes- wide, pupils blown- his hair almost seeming permanently mussed. Aaron was enamored with how wrecked he looked. Regrettably, he was startled out of his watching by Jefferson shifting them around so he was sitting against the wall, and Hamilton was sitting between his legs, only partly in the man’s lap. Thomas fumbled with his belt buckle, getting it off in record time, while his other hand was fisted tight in Hamilton’s hair.

He rushed to unzip his jeans and push them down enough to get a hand around him, and soon his wish was fulfilled. Hamilton’s cock was flushed dark against his tan skin and leaking, making it clear just how much he enjoyed eating Aaron out. Alexander arched against the hand in his hair and was whining at the fingers around his cock. Jefferson shushed him and moved away for a moment to grab lube from his pocket, going back to stroking him off when his fingers were slick. The other man panted and rocked into his hand as best as he could (which wasn’t that good, considering his jeans and boxers weren’t even down to his thighs,) while Jefferson forced his head to the side so they could kiss. Hamilton’s thrusting became more and more erratic until he spilled over Thomas’ hand, yelping into their bruising kiss as he came. He squirmed a bit when Jefferson stroked over his cock with the back of his knuckles once more.

“Can I come on your face, honey?” Aaron almost cringed at the pet name, but instead of pushing him off and lecturing Jefferson like he expected Hamilton to, he nodded groggily and allowed himself to be man-handled into sitting where the other man had been just a few seconds ago, maybe stooped a little lower. Thomas straddled him and undid his own slacks, again grabbing his hair to pull him closer.

Although his hand was already moving over his own cock, Alexander apparently didn’t think it sufficient to sit there, because he wrapped his hand around Jefferson’s and pumped up and down with him, blinking sweetly as he did. He opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out a little even. “Fuck, you want me to come on you so bad,” And to that, he hummed his assent. Hamilton was getting brave. It certainly did something for Jefferson though, because not even a few minutes later, he was coming in stripes across the other man’s face and tongue, groaning before finally rolling onto the bed beside Hamilton.

None of them had anything to say for a while, but Alexander was clearly getting anxious in the silence. “Well, I’m pretty sure I have to clean up more than all of you, so…” Aaron almost snorted. He still had come all over his face, and it was probably becoming uncomfortable. Thomas didn’t say anything when Alexander climbed over him to walk to the bathroom (attempting to pull up his pants on the way there and damn near tripping over himself.)

“Should we talk about our feelings then?”

Jefferson grunted, not dignifying him with a verbal response.

“Fair enough.”

And they didn’t say anything else until Alexander got back into bed, apparently having given up completely on the jeans and now in his boxers. He climbed in this time on Aaron’s right side, which put Aaron between them. Thomas busied himself with tossing the other man’s boxers at him and shucking off his own slacks. When he turned back around, Alexander was wrapped around Aaron like a vine.

“Y’all are gross.”

Alexander stuck his tongue out, while Aaron just raised a brow. “Well, _y’all-_ and by ‘y’all’ I mean just _you,_ are emotionally constipated.”

Thomas grumbled something unintelligible again and laid down after flipping him off. Despite that, Thomas Jefferson being the hypocrite he was, he still gathered them both in close with a begrudging huff. It was clear that there was nothing begrudging about it though, especially since he had one hand on the back of Aaron’s neck and the other buried in Alexander’s hair.

“Good question, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know if this is good or not tbh
> 
> tell me what ya think


End file.
